I am Iron Man
by Bladed Alchemist
Summary: After a near fatefull accident, the girls work to bring Keitaro back, both physically an emotionally. During his revival, a hero is born. Rated M to be on the safe side, not a crossover story! Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**I am Iron Man**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Love Hina or Iron Man. Though I do wish that I owned Tony Stark's amazing suit.

A/N: Hey guys, real quick note, this story is told through Keitaro's view-point unless otherwise stated. Also, this fic is **not** based on the new Iron Man movie, seeing as it's not out yet, nor is it based on the comic. I'm just using it as an interesting concept. A "what-if" if you will.

"blah"-normal speech

"_blah"_- thoughts

"**blah"**-yelling

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It all started as a simple accident. I accidently walked in on Motoko while she was bathing in the hot springs. I was only there to clean them, and Kitsune had told me that the hot springs were empty. Acting in her usual fashion, Motoko sent me into Low-Earth Orbit with a ki strike before I could stutter out an apology. Only this time instead of landing safely and coming back without a scratch, I flew into a nearby construction site. The workers had forgotten to store the rebar. They thought that nothing would happen. They were new to Hinata City and were unaware of the unscheduled flights that departed from Hinata-Sou. I saw it coming. The fateful landing. The landing that would change the rest of my life. Falling back to earth, I screamed in agony as a piece of rebar plunged through my chest. I heard workers screaming in shock, some praying to whatever deity they believed in that I wouldn't die, and others screaming for help. I began to black out from the pain. It hurt so much! The last thing I saw was Su looking at me, determination in her eyes and fear on her face. As I laid there dying, I only held concern for how my death would affect my girls.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_Three Weeks Later: Through Su's viewpoint:_

"_It's been three weeks. He won't wake up. Why won't he wake up? I need to run more tests."_

I walked toward Keitaro to begin attaching my instruments to him to test how his condition was. As I drew closer, his eyes opened for the first time in three weeks. Unfortunately, so did his mouth.

"**AAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH! The pain! What the hell! AAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!"**

He started screaming. Who could blame him? He went through something that should have killed him.

"Kei, it's all right, it's all right. You're safe, you're okay."

"**Su! What happened?!"**

"Keitaro, I'll tell you on one condition. You need to calm yourself."

Shaking, Keitaro slowly nodded.

"Okay. Naru knocked into orbit again. When you landed, you were skewered on rebar."

"I know that Su! How the hell am I still alive?"

I stopped talking until he calmed back down.

"Now that you're behaving again, I'll finish." Taking a deep breath, I continued. "When I found you, you were dying. I had to act quickly. Bringing you back to my lab, I was able to save your life."

I walked over to a bank of switches mounted in the wall. Flicking one on, several x-rays could be seen in the wall.

"As you can see, the rebar went all the way through. It went in at an angle, breaking a rib, punctured your right lung and grazed the right ventricle of your heart. You should have either bled to death in seconds, or your heart should have stopped beating due to this level of trauma. I was able to remove most of the rebar, but a small piece flaked off. It's in there still. If I had tried to remove it, you would have died. It's still a danger though."

Looking frightened, Keitaro asked, his voice thick with emotion, "What do you mean? Am-am I going to die? How am I still alive then?"

"No, you won't die, if you're careful. As for how you're still in the land of the living, I used my latest invention to save you. You have a chest plate on right now that is acting as both a magnet and a pacemaker. The magnet keeps the rebar from shredding your heart. The pacemaker is…the only thing keeping your heart from stopping," I replied. I didn't want to have to tell him this. It's so unfair! Just because Naru couldn't contain her temper…

Looking down, Keitaro saw the chest plate.

"So, I have to weir this for the rest of my life?" I nodded. "Well, all right. Thank you Su. I appreciate this."

"Well, Kei, we may be able to make it smaller eventually. So it's less uncomfortable."

Flicking another switch, I released the restraints on Keitaro. He got up, and rubbing his chest he said, "I'm going to see the girls. I'm going to see Narusegawa."

**More A/N: **I KNOW, I KNOW. Everyone hates the author's notes. Especially when there are two of them. Deal with it people. Next chapter, the girls meet the new Keitaro. Also, while I will work on this fiction, it will take a back seat to my other fic, "Of an Angel and Demon's Love". Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lover Hina or Iron Man.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, just so everyone knows, I'm scrapping the whole first person perspective thing. Secondly, it was Motoko who attacked Keitaro, not Naru. I wrote this story quickly during a class and didn't have a whole lot of time. Thirdly, some people have messaged me complaining about the length of the last chapter. Again, didn't have a whole lot of writing time, what with papers and finals. Please R & R. Also if enough people tell me in reviews that they want the first-person perspective back, I will go back to it and edit this chapter to that format. Give me your opinions people! They do matter!

Chapter 1

As Keitaro started up the stairs, Su called to him.

"Kei, you're going to need more than the chest plate for a while. Your body was badly damaged and your muscles atrophied at an astonishing rate. You'll tire yourself out if you're not cautious."

Frowning, Keitaro turned around.

"What do you mean Su? What else do I need?"

Flicking yet another switch, Su replied, "This."

Turning, Keitaro saw a part of the wall recess. Out of the opening came a strange metal suit. It stood roughly a foot taller than Keitaro.

"This suit will enhance your strength Kei. It'll keep you from tiring yourself out. Also, it fires electrical pulses into your muscles causing them to spasm. Don't worry, it won't hurt. What it will do is strengthen them, getting your strength back."

"Uh, Su? How do I put it on?"

Grinning, Su walked over to the suit and gathered the pieces.

"They lock onto the chest plate Kei. Here, let me show you."

Walking over to Keitaro, Su pulled what looked like an arm over Keitaro's hand and up to his shoulder. Once there, Su twisted the arm and it locked into place. Su repeated the process with the other arm, but paused at his legs.

"Um, Kei? You need to do the rest. First attach the codpiece to the chest plate. Then, the legs attach to the codpiece like the arms did to the chest plate." With that, Su handed the rest of 

the pieces to Keitaro and turned around. After fumbling with the pieces for a while, Keitaro finally got them into place.

"Hmmm. Feels strange. Also, kinda hard to move, Su," said Keitaro.

"It's going to feel strange Keitaro. I didn't have long to throw it together. I'm trying to make a better model right now," Said Su.

"Thanks Su. I appreciate this," grinning, Keitaro continued. "You know, you're acting a whole lot calmer than you usually do."

Su paused in her process of shutting down her lab equipment and turned her back to Keitaro.

"Su? Su, what's wrong," asked Keitaro, afraid that he had said something wrong to her.

"Nothing Keitaro. Just go talk to the others, they've been worried."

Turning, Keitaro walked to the door and paused.

"Thank you Su. Thank you for everything."

With that, Keitaro walked out.

Su turned back around to look at the door.

Tears flowing down her face she whispered, "What's wrong is that you almost died big brother. I won't let that happen. I'll make sure your safe."

Su quickly got to work on the upgraded suit. Determined to protect the man that she had taken as her big brother.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking down the stairs to the living room, Keitaro paused mid-way down.

"_This is it. I need to see them. To let them know that I'm okay. But, I'll have to see Motoko as well. Damn it, why'd she have to do this," _Keitaro put a hand to his chest plate, _"I have to live the rest of my life with this…this thing! I'll never be able to live a normal life now. What will the girls think? Will they be frightened? I hope not. Will they still treat me like me.? Or will I be an invalid? And why'd it have to be Motoko?! Why? I felt a lot for her. Now…"_

Pushing these thoughts aside, Keitaro dropped his hand back to his side and continued walking down the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keitaro stopped as he entered the living room to take in the scene. He could see Kitsune sprawled on the couch, obviously slightly plastered. He spotted both Mitsumi and Naru on the floor going over some notes, trying to cram for upcoming finals. He could hear Shinobu scrambling in the kitchen, trying to get a meal on the table. Keitaro didn't know which meal; he didn't even know what time it was. Keitaro saw his aunt walk in holding a mug of coffee and smoking a cigarette. That mug promptly shattered on the floor and that cigarette fell from her lips as she saw her nephew standing there.

"K-Keitaro?! You're awake," Haruka yelled. She ran to Keitaro, tears streaming down her face.

"_What the hell?! Aunt Haruka never acts like this. Was-was she this worried about me,"_ thought Keitaro.

Suddenly, Keitaro was being crushed as all the girls ran over to give him a hug, accompanied with shouts of "Keitaro!" and "He's oaky!". Keitaro tried to suppress a groan, as all the attention was causing a sharp pain in his chest. Failing in holding it in, the girls took a collective gasp and jumped away. All was silent until Shinobu broke the silence.

"S-Sempai? Are…you okay? Did we do something wrong," asked Shinobu nervously, her eyes tearing up at the mere thought of causing her beloved sempai the slightest discomfort.

"No, it's okay guys. I'm just a little sore," Keitaro quickly explained.

It was then that the girls noticed the suit. Wanting to explain, Keitaro told them all that Su had told him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, let me get this straight. Without that chest plate, you're a dead man, Kei" asked a concerned Kitsune.

"Ara…" Mitsumi said with a hand to her mouth.

Sighing, Keitaro replied, "Yeah. It stinks, but at least I can continue my duties as manager."

Jumping to her feet, Haruka yelled, **"Like hell you will! You could have died Keitaro! All because **_**she **_**lost her temper! Well, I think that you're about to get some help! Motoko! Get your ass down here! NOW!"**

Keitaro heard a scrambling noise as he saw Motoko come running down the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on Keitaro.

"Urashima! You're awake. Are…are you all right," stuttered Motoko.

"No! He's not "all right" Motoko! Thanks to you and your temper, Keitaro could die," Haruka leaped forward and grabbed Motoko. Dragging her to Keitaro, Haruka shoved Motoko's face within an inch of Keitaro's chest plate and continued her tirade, "You see this plate Motoko? This is the only thing keeping my nephew in this world. If he takes it off or if it ever stops working, he'll die! All because of your damn warrior pride and temper! Your honor is stained, you overly vicious bitch," Haruka screamed.

Motoko gasped and backed away slowly. With tears flooding her eyes, Motoko bowed deeply to Keitaro.

"I-I'm sorry Keitaro. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you," Motoko murmured.

"I do. We are going to call your sister, she will take you back to your family, and they will mete out an appropriate punishment. And you Keitaro, will not tell her that she doesn't have to make it up to you. It's either this, or I call the cops," Haruka said, first glaring at Motoko and then at Keitaro.

Keitaro merely gulped and looked at the floor.

Motoko was visibly shaking when she replied, "W-we a-are going to c-call Tsuruko? V-very w-well. I…shall accept whatever p-punishment she gives me."

"Of course you will Motoko. You have no other choice. But as for calling her, well we won't have to do that," Haruka replied coldly.

It was then that Motoko felt an iron strong grip on her shoulder. Turning, she heard her sister say, "My, my Motoko. What have you gotten yourself into?"

"H-hello, Tsuruko," replied Motoko, fear visible in her eyes.

"Dear sister, are you nervous? You shouldn't be. I'm just here for a friendly little, _chat._ You needn't be scared," at this, Motoko visibly relaxed. Then Tsuruko continued, "You needn't be scared, until you see Mother. She is livid Motoko! She is very disappointed in you. Wait until I get you home. Motoko, we're leaving today," Tsuruko turned to Keitaro, "and you Keitaro Urashima, are coming with us."

_End Chapter 1_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am Iron Man**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Iron Man or Love Hina. I own nothing. I am pathetic. Please enjoy.

"Dear sister, are you nervous? You shouldn't be. I'm just here for a friendly little, _chat._ You needn't be scared," at this, Motoko visibly relaxed. Then Tsuruko continued, "You needn't be scared, until you see Mother. She is livid Motoko! She is very disappointed in you. Wait until I get you home. Motoko, we're leaving today," Tsuruko turned to Keitaro, "and you Keitaro Urashima, are coming with us."

"Coming, coming with y-you" stuttered a very surprised Keitaro.

"Yes Keitaro, coming with us. Also, your grandmother has been notified of your "accident," at this Tsuruko glared daggers at her sister, "and is on her way here. She was infuriated when I told her. Motoko, she is honestly thinking about evicting you from Hinata-Sou. Her decision will be based on how you will be punished by our clan. Now we need to leave. Keitaro, make sure you have all of the necessary equipment to keep you alive." Releasing her icy grip on Motoko, Tsuruko walked out of the front door to wait on them. Motoko bolted up the stairs to her room to pack. Keitaro looked at the gathered members of his surrogate family, and then walked up to his room to pack.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Finally, finished packing. Now I should probably speak to Su to make sure I have all the equipment I need,' _thought Keitaro as he made his way to Su's room. Keitaro stopped outside of her room and knocked. Hearing a muffled, "Come in Kei", Keitaro entered the room.

"How did you know it was me," asked a curious Keitaro.

Winking at him, Su replied, "I have my ways. Now, I know you're here to see if I have anything else for you. I've got a few things."

Getting up, Su walked over to a cabinet in the corner of her room. Opening it up, she removed three items and brought them to Keitaro.

"Here you go Kei. These things will help if needed. This one," Su held up what looked like a plastic cylinder about 3 inches long with what looked like a microphone on one end and a speaker on the other, "is a communicator. If there is a problem on with the suit, just use it to contact me. This one, "Su held up a small box with two wires coming out of it, "is an emergency recharge unit for your chest plate. The wires connect to the power port in your chest plate and give you a jolt. And the final item," Su held up what looked to be a gauntlet with a silver disk in the palm, "is a repulsor unit. I know how tough the Aoyama's can be so I built this for you. It fires a bolt of repulsive energy. All you need to do is point the plate at something and tense the muscles in your palm. This will start charging the beam. To release it, 

relax your palm muscles and give a slight jerk of your arm toward your target. The bolt will slam into them and knock them back. Don't worry Kei, it won't hurt them much, it'll just knock them over. I know how much you hate hurting other people," said a grinning Su.

"Thanks Su. You're always looking out for me, aren't you?"

"Of course! You're my big brother, Kei!"

Grinning, Keitaro rustled Su's hair and went upstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are we all ready to leave now? Good," stated Tsuruko, who was more than ready to start their journey.

Motoko and Keitaro said their tearful goodbyes and then they left. The trio walked in silence to the train, rode in silence to the Aoyama compound and walked to Motoko and Tsuruko's mother's chamber in silence.

'_Great! This is gonna be fun,'_ thought an exasperated Keitaro, who was unused to being silent for so long. But upon entering Motoko's mother's room, these thoughts left him. The room was simple, a warrior's room. There were some swords and a suit of armor on display, but little else. Some pictures of family and friends and that was it. In the middle of the room sat a beautiful middle-aged woman. She was a mirror image of her daughters.

'_I see were Tsuruko and Motoko got their looks from now,' _thought Keitaro.

The woman looked to her visitors. First she looked at Tsuruko and smiled. Then she looked at Motoko and that smile faltered a little. Motoko flinched at this. Then, the female warrior looked at Keitaro and the smell fell into a deep scowl. Keitaro gulped. He had hoped he had dressed appropriately, covering his suit with clothing customary with the Aoyama clan. The elder Aoyama stood and walked to Keitaro. Keitaro tried to take a few steps back, but was blocked by Tsuruko.

'_Shit! She's pissed! Oh, she's really pissed! She's gonna kill me,' _Keitaro mentally screamed in his panic. But the only move the elder Aoyama made was to rest her palm against Keitaro's chest plate. A sad look came over her face, which quickly changed to anger as she slapped Motoko.

"I am very disappointed, daughter. Very disappointed indeed," said the elder Aoyama.

Motoko's face fell in shame at her mother's words. Keitaro slowly looked between mother and daughter, unsure of what to say about the events unfolding before him.

Keitaro was saved from his uncertainty when the elder Aoyama turned to him.

"Tsuruko will take you to your room while I continue this discussion with Motoko," said the elder Aoyama with a polite smile.

Keitaro turned to look at Motoko, who gave a small, quick nod and then turned away. Keitaro followed Tsuruko out of the room.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the length and for the space between updates. I've had some family in the hospital this summer and I've been attending to it. I promise that the next chapter will come soon and will be longer!


	4. Author Note

Hey all! Just so you guys know, I have not given up on this story. I have had some health problems in my family and some school trouble. I will keep writing, it may just be a while. Hope to update soon! See you guys then.

-Bladed Alchemist


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or its characters. Please don't sue me. Enjoy!

"Tsuruko will take you to your room while I continue this discussion with Motoko," said the elder Aoyama with a polite smile.

Keitaro turned to look at Motoko, who gave a small, quick nod and then turned away. Keitaro followed Tsuruko out of the room.

Keitaro followed Tsuruko into the hall. They walked in silence until Keitaro's silent guide stopped at the door to a room.

Turning, she said, "This will be your room Keitaro. And this," Tsuruko pointed to the door right next to Keitaro's, "Will be Motoko's room."

Nodding, Keitaro replied, "Do you know how long we'll have to stay here. I-I-I mean, n-not that I don't like y-your h-home…" Keitaro trailed off, frightened that he'd just angered his very dangerous host.

Smiling, Tsuruko shrugged and replied. "I don't know Keitaro. Expect to be here for a while though. Mother would like to speak to you later. If you would stay in your room please. I must take my leave." With that, Tsuruko turned and left.

Keitaro entered his room and looked around. And Keitaro could only say one word: "Wow".

The room was impressive. Along one wall were displays of swords, another had a suit of armor, and the final wall had many pictures, both photographs and oil portraits, of many different people. Keitaro was surprised to see a few of his own family on the wall. Walking further into the room, Keitaro turned to look a t the wall he had just passed through. He froze as he saw a mural and what it depicted. Motoko and he getting…_'Oh hell no'_ thought Keitaro, _'Not a chance in Hell am I going to marry her. Especially since she nearly killed me.'_

Tired, Keitaro checked his suit's power status. It was still fully charged.

"Damn, whatever Su used to power this thing it sure lasts a long time," Keitaro stated, quite impressed. He felt a pang as he realized that he missed the little inventor. She had been a constant companion ever since the accident; this was actually his first time being completely alone since he was hurt. Yawning, Keitaro realized that even though his suit was fully charged, he wasn't. Moving over to the futon, Keitaro settled down to sleep, sleep that was plagued by images of a dark warrior causing harm to one who had loved her deeply.

"What were you thinking Motoko," the elder Aoyama sighed. She wondered what had come over her daughter to harm someone so badly.

Motoko stared at the floor. She had no idea why she had attacked Keitaro like that. _Wait, she did._ That perverted ronin had walked in on her in the hot springs. He had looked at her while she was naked. '_Wasn't that reason enough,' _she mentally asked herself. Yes she was sure of it. In fact, she was so sure that she expressed her thoughts to her mother.

Motoko's mother instantly froze. Then, she began to tremble. Then, her face turned red. Motoko backed away. She had never seen her mother act like this and it truly frightened her.

"What did you just say?! He deserved this?! How…how _dare _you_,_" the elder Aoyama seethed. Motoko took another step back, instantly afraid that her mother would strike her.

"M-Mother, calm down, please? I-I didn't mean any disrespect to you, just that h-he is obviously a p-pervert," Motoko stuttered out.

The elder Aoyama raised her hand, ready to strike her daughter for that statement, but then she slowly dropped her hand and took a deep calming breath.

"Haruka Urashima called me while you, your sister, and Keitaro were on your way here. She told me what happened. **Everything** that happened," the elder Aoyama bit out.

Motoko pondered this. What did her mother mean? Keitaro walked in on her in the bath, simple as that.

Choosing her words carefully this time, Motoko asked what her mother meant. Her mother sighed, "Motoko, I know that Keitaro walked in on you. I would find your actions justified," Motoko felt a sense of pride build in at this. Her mother thought she was right! But, alas, her mother crushed that sense with her next statement, "But you were the one at fault here, so I do not approve of your actions." Motoko was further confused, and a little infuriated, by her mother's last statement. _'Was I supposed to let that lecherous male look at my pure body,' _she thought, enraged.

"I shouldn't have to defend my actions against this pervert," Motoko said angrily. Motoko froze instantaneously. She had meant to think that, not yell it at her mother. Motoko took a few steps away from her mother, expecting to suffer the infamous Aoyama wrath. She was not disappointed. Only the wrath did not come from her mother, but from her sister that had silently entered the room.

"Motoko! How dare you such disrespect to our mother! And about the man that you hurt so badly," screamed Tsuruko. Motoko was in put in further shock by this. What did her sister mean: disrespect the man she hurt? He deserved to die for looking at her naked body! And they were going to defend him?!

Motoko seethed on the inside but she watched her tongue this time. Tsuruko wouldn't keep herself from striking her sister like their mother had.

"You don't get it, do you? You don't know everything that happened but you're still going to jump to conclusions; aren't you Motoko? Well fine, here's the whole story," Tsuruko said, and began to tell Motoko the whole story.

_Meanwhile in Keitaro's Room:_

Keitaro thrashed in the midst of an unpleasant dream. No, it wasn't a dream. It was an unpleasant memory.

In his dream, he saw something that the he had seen every night since his accident:

_Keitaro was using a mop to clean up the springs. Taking a deep breath, he let it out as he surveyed his work. The springs looked immaculate. The only thing he had left to do was to put that bath robe he had bought for Motoko in the… _'Shit! I forgot the robe,' _thought Keitaro. Quickly he rushed from the hot springs, pausing long enough to place a sign saying that the springs were closed due to maintenance, which meant that Keitaro was in there cleaning, and rushed up to his room to retrieve the gift he had purchased for Motoko. He hoped to use it to help him finally ask her out. Keitaro quickly made his way back to the hot springs, hoping that none of the girls entered the springs. He shrugs off these fears; surely they saw the sign. Keitaro paused outside the door of the hot springs and can see that the sign is still on the door. Taking this to mean that the spring was still empty, Keitaro enters; only to hear the cry of "Perverted male!" and he flew through the roof._

At this point, Keitaro awoke, coughing and sputtering. He _always _woke up at that point. Keitaro sighed and rolled back over to make an attempt at going to sleep.

"…and that is what happened, Motoko," Tsuruko stated, finishing her explanation of the events that led to Keitaro being in his suit. Motoko sat, stunned. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen the sign. _'He had warned us to stay out and I just walked past it. Keitaro paid a heavy price for my carelessness. H-He almost died because of me,' _Motoko thought, feeling wretched because of her actions. Slowly, she began to cry as her mother and sister looked on.

_Meanwhile in Hinata-Sou:_

Su worked furiously in her lab. She was close, so close, to getting the Mark II suit up and running. _'Just a few more tests, and it'll be ready,' _she thought. Su ran a scanner over the left hand of the suit, automatically picking up the status of the suit. She loved this newest addition: there was a tally in the left gauntlet that would report suit integrity, the vital signs of anyone in the suit, power supply, and could allow simple remote use of the suit.

Su turned to look at the console to her left. "Computer, suit status please," She said evenly.

"Reporting status: suit integrity is optimal and is ready for use, ma'am," the computer said in a voice that sounded like Keitaro's. Su clapped her hands and cheered. It was ready for when Keitaro came back. Su was extremely happy that her adopted brother would soon be more comfortable.

Turning, Su began to work on the weaponry that she was going to put into the suit. _'Better safe than sorry,' _Su thought.

**Author's Notes: ** Hey all! I am so sorry for the extreme delay of this chapter. I've had some insane things happen lately and only recently have been able to write. Hope to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I am Iron Man

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, or its characters. They Belong to Ken Akamatsu. I also do not own Iron Man or its characters. Please don't sue. Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Su worked furiously in her lab. She was close, so close, to getting the Mark II suit up and running. _'Just a few more tests and it'll be ready,' _she thought. Su ran a scanner over the left hand of the suit, automatically picking up the status of the suit. She loved this newest addition: there was a tally in the left gauntlet that would report suit integrity, the vital signs of anyone in the suit, power supply, and could allow simple remote use of the suit.

Su turned to look at the console to her left. "Computer, suit status please," She said evenly.

"Reporting status: suit integrity is optimal and is ready for use, Little Sister," the computer said in a voice that sounded like Keitaro's. Su clapped her hands and cheered. It was ready for when Keitaro came back. Su was extremely happy that her adopted brother would soon be more comfortable.

Turning, Su began to work on the weaponry that she was going to put into the suit. _'Better safe than sorry,' _Su thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Back at the Aoyama compound:_

Motoko continued to cry as her family looked on. Suddenly, Motoko drew in a shuddering gasp as she realized something: Keitaro had bought her a gift. He had been trying to make a peace offering. _'And I threw back in his face. No, worse than that. I nearly killed him; would have killed him without Su,' _she thought, feeling, for the first time, like this was entirely her fault. _'Get a grip, Motoko. You need to do the honorable thing. You MUST do as your mother commands,' _Motoko thought. Motoko took in one more shuddering breath to compose herself, and closed her eyes. As she let that breath out, she opened her eyes. Where before her eyes were those of a guilt stricken woman, they were now the eyes of a warrior prepared to take well deserved punishment.

Motoko's mother nodded to her daughter, feeling a surge of pride in the fact that her tempermental daughter was finally seeing her actions in the correct light and that she was strong enough to admit her own error. Standing straighter, she looked her daughter in the eye. "My dear, sweet daughter. We must punish you for your actions, I'm afraid. "Motoko started to quiver with fear. She had no idea what her mother had in store for her, but she knew that she wasn't going to like it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hinata-Sou_

Naru sighed as she leaned back into the healing waters of the hot springs. She had tried going to bed, but it was impossible. Her mind kept returning to _that_ scene. She couldn't get over it. She had consistently knocked Keitaro into orbit, but he had always bounced back. Motoko had also. But this latest launch put things into perspective. _'He can really die. Because we have issues, Keitaro could _really _die,' _Naru thought, chilled to the core. Funny how death, or near death experiences, can make a person realize things. Naru covered her eyes with a rag, sank lower into the water, and released another sigh. She had no idea what she and the other residents were going to do. If something happened to Keitaro, she felt like the heart of their family might be ripped out. _'That's it,' _Naru thought excitedly, _'I'll make sure nothing happens to him again. I won't let our family be torn apart!' _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Aoyama Compound_

Keitaro turned back over, growling in frustration. He could not get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. His chest plate was just too damn uncomfortable. Keitaro got out of his futon and dressed quickly. "I'll just go out for a quick walk, and then I'll go to sleep. Surely no one will notice. Even though Tsuruko told me to stay in my room. And everyone here is armed. I'm screwed," Keitaro said to himself. Shaking his head, he left his room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keitaro was enjoying his impromptu walk, even though he was scared to death of being caught outside of his room. He found it liberating somehow, defying orders as opposed to following them. That is, until he heard someone calling him.

"Keitaro? Keitaro! What are you doing up, I thought I told you to stay in your room?"

Keitaro jumped at the sound of Tsuruko's voice. _'Oh shit,' _Keitaro thought nervously. He needn't have worried, as Tsuruko smiled at her good fortune. She had been intending on retrieving Keitaro from his room and here he was, right where she needed him. She gestured for him to come to her. Keitaro took a tentative step forward and paused. Tsuruko sighed and turned to re-enter the room. She smiled to herself as she heard Keitaro begin following her.

"I'm glad that I saw you Keitaro," Tsuruko said slyly. Keitaro went rigid with fear. _'She's glad? Shit, shit, shit! I'm dead,' _Keitaro thought, panicking. Tsuruko carried on, "Mother would like to see you. We have much to…discuss. About you and Motoko." Keitaro felt the muscles in his harden involuntarily. He paused and took several deep breaths to calm himself. It wouldn't do to let the Aoyama's see how angry he was. Looking up, he was caught by surprise when he saw that Tsuruko had stopped and was looking at him with a sad look on her face. Keitaro felt a surge of anger. _'She pities me! How, how dare she! I'm not some freak,' _Keitaro thought with disdain. While Keitaro silently raged, a few very different thoughts ran through Tsuruko's head. _'Poor Keitaro. It's all our fault. If not for the insane pride that Motoko has, something might have happened between these two. Now, I don't know. They've lost their chance, and Keitaro is confined to that chest plate now.' _ Tsuruko turned and entered the room with Keitaro in tow.

The pair stopped before the Elder Aoyama. Keitaro looked around, unable to spot Motoko. _'Not that I want to see her anyway,' _Keitaro thought grouchily. Keitaro looked up when he heard Tsuruko clear her throat. Satisfied that she had his attention, Tsuruko nodded to her mother.

Nodding her thanks to her daughter, the elder Aoyama turned back to Keitaro. Taking a deep breath, she began to explain the situation to him. "Keitaro," she began, " Normally, the Council of Elders would convene to pass judgment for a crime as serious as Motoko's. After debating, formal charges would be pressed and the offender would be handed over to the authorities. No exceptions, not even for my own daughter." At this, she looked at him as if looking over the rim of a pair of glasses. Keitaro gulped and took an involuntary step back. The elder Aoyama continued, "But these are special circumstances. Tsuruko and I have conferred and we believe it best if the authorities not know about you. In fact, it's best if no one foes."

Keitaro took in a sharp breath and it came out in an angry tone. "Why? So you can cover up any embarrassment? So your daughter escapes punishment?!" Tsuruko, who had kept silent until then, opened her mouth to protest but saw her mother make a slashing motion with her hand. She knew what that meant, and so she kept her piece. Speaking with a small amount of steel in her voice, Tsuruko's mother continued," No Keitaro, that is not why we wish to hide this from the police. We **wish **to hide **you** from **them**! Think about it! What would they do to get the technology that you use? What would they do to Miss Kaolla, or the other members of the Hinata-Sou?" Keitaro was taken aback. He hadn't thought of any of that and felt ashamed of himself for what he had said. Keitaro bowed his head and replied sadly, "My apologies, Mrs. Aoyama. Y-You didn't deserve that. And you're right; the government would do anything to get my suit."

The older Aoyama smiled. "I know you didn't mean to, Keitaro. You've been under a lot of stress because of my family. And please, call me Sakura. Mrs. Aoyama makes me feel old."

Keitaro couldn't help but be reminded of his Aunt. It made him feel better. Mrs. Aoyama continued, "As I was saying, we need to keep your condition a secret. So, Tsuruko and myself agree that, as punishment for her crime against you, Motoko will be stripped of her family name until such time as we deem her as deserving to have it again."

Keitaro gasped. _'Strip her of her name?! That's, that's cruel! And the worst thing they could do to her,' _Keitaro thought in shock. But Mrs. Aoyama wasn't done there. She continued, "She must also make herself of service to you. She must regain your trust," _and love,_ she thought, "to be allowed back into our ranks. Her fate is in your hands Keitaro. Be sincere and be truthful, for Tsuruko shall drop by occasionally to check up on you two."

"Be my servant?! She'll kill me for that," Keitaro protested.

Tsuruko bristled at the mention of "servant". "She will not be a slave, nor a servant, Keitaro. She will help you with your duties as manager. Make sure to treat her with respect," she said coldly.

Glancing quickly at Tsuruko, Keitaro turned back to Sakura and said, "Fine, whatever. Motoko will never stand for this. She hates me."

Sakura smiled sadly and replied, "She has no choice in the matter. If she cannot regain her honor in this manner, then she will need to regain the way a samurai would."

These words were not lost on Keitaro as he gasped in shock, "Suicide". Tsuruko nodded grimly. Sakura turned to Tsuruko, "Take Keitaro back to his room, Tsuruko. It's late already, and he has much to do tomorrow." Tsuruko nodded and gestured for Keitaro to follow her. Obeying her, Keitaro had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about the next day.

**A/N: **Hey all! Glad to get another chapter out, it almost didn't happen. Thanks Cdc100 for the support and for being my sounding board for ideas. What will happen next chapter? How will Motoko take the news? Will the new suit be complete? Find out in the next thrilling chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**I am Iron Man**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Love Hina or Iron Man. No suing.

These words were not lost on Keitaro as he gasped in shock, "Suicide". Tsuruko nodded grimly. Sakura turned to Tsuruko, "Take Keitaro back to his room, Tsuruko. It's late already, and he has much to do tomorrow." Tsuruko nodded and gestured for Keitaro to follow her. Obeying her, Keitaro had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about the next day.

_Hinata-Sou the following Morning:_

Shinobu bustled about the kitchen preparing the morning's meal for herself and her fellow residents. Looking at the cabinets, she realized that she was going to need to go shopping soon. They were running low on food. Sighing to herself, Shinobu continued making the meal.

Turning to place the food on the table, she was surprised to see a hunched figure walking into the room. Smiling in glee as she realized who it was, she shouted, "Granny!" Putting down the knife she was currently using, she ran to the diminutive woman and embraced her. Laughing softly at the young girl, Hina released her. Looking Shinobu up and down, she realized how much the young girl had grown in her absence. Shaking herself from her reverie, she returned her attention to the young cook.

Shinobu pulled reluctantly away from the elder Urashima. She had to finish making breakfast for the others after all. As she returned to the familiar routine, Shinobu felt a small puff of happiness as Hina stood next to her, helping her prepare the morning meal. In a happy and comfortable silence, they went about their task.

Later, Hinata-Sou:

Naru rubbed at her eyes as she walked down the stairs. Reaching the ground floor, she stretched and yawned. Releasing a sigh, she walked towards the dining room. She missed Motoko. She wondered if her friend would be okay. Her sister had looked really…intense. Naru held in another sigh as she realized that she also missed…no. No. She **would not** allow herself to miss that **pervert**. Walking into the dining room, she was shocked to see Granny Hina. Grinning from ear-to-ear, she ran to the old woman and threw her arms around her. Granny Hina hesitated for a second before returning the hug. While the old woman appeared pleased at seeing Naru, inside Hina was troubled. She could not reconcile the sweet girl in front of her with the cruel, abusive creature that Haruka had told her about. Surely, her daughter had exaggerated? Of course, that had to be it! Fortified with these thoughts, Hina strengthened the hug, assuring herself that her daughter was wrong. Sitting at the table, everyone began to partake of the wonderful meal.

_Aoyama Compound:_

Keitaro stood in the dojo, alone. Taking in deep breaths, he mentally prepared himself for the task he had to do. Taking in one final, calming breath, he thrust his arm towards a practice dummy and activated his gauntlet. A bright sphere of energy flew from the palm to strike the dummy, which was violently thrown backwards against the dojo's wall. Keitaro let out a low whistle as he looked at the glove. That was non-lethal? He hated to see what Su's lethal armaments could do!

Turning, he saw Tsuruko enter the training area. Looking back at him, she held up the blade in a wordless invitation. Accepting it, the pair began an ancient dance: the entered combat with each other. Drawing her blade back, Tsuruko aimed a slash at Keitaro's midsection. Keitaro hopped back quickly and countered with a punch towards Tsuruko's abdomen. Anticipating his attack, she spun, diminishing the force as his hand could not make a solid connection. Finishing her spin, Tsuruko swiftly drew her blade across Keitaro's arm, damaging his armor. Keitaro promptly pushed her away. Looking at his gauntlet, he could see that, while she had not cut through, it was still badly damaged. With a roar, Keitaro threw himself at his opponent.

_Downtown Hinata:_

Granny Hina smiled at Shinobu as the pair left the market. As the pair walked, Granny Hina drew the younger girl close to her. She knew the neighborhood that they were walking through was bad, but it was the quickest way home and they had to prepare the evening's meal. As she ushered the younger girl through the streets, Granny almost panicked when she saw a group of young men grouped together by an alley entrance. They were staring at her and her charge. Quickly, but not soon enough, she broke eye contact. She knew, however, that it wasn't going to help. She had drawn their attention. Picking up the pace, Granny urged Shinobu to walk faster. It didn't do any good.

One of the hooligans stood before them, leaning on a lamp post and grinning at them. Looking over her shoulder briefly, Granny could see the others had taken up positions to block any attempt to escape. _'This is bad,' _she thought, _'Very bad.' _ Looking forward again, she heard one of the thugs say, "What's two ladies like yourselves doin' out all alone at this hour. You might get hurt. Why don't you let us…help you?" As he said this last part, a vile grin appeared on his face. Granny Hina knew what kind of "help" this bastard was offering. "No sir. We're fine. But thank you. We'll be on our way now," said Granny Hina, fighting to keep the fear from her voice. Shinobu whimpered softly. Even she knew this was going to end badly.

"Now, that's not very polite," said the gang's obvious leader, "here we go outta our way to try and help this little old lady and her sweet, _sweet_ granddaughter, and you tells us no. Just rude. Whatta think, boys?" "Shameful!" "Disrespectful!" "Not right." "I don't think she likes us very much, boss," said one of the scrawnier members of the gang, "I think we should teacher the old bat a lesson in respecting others." The men around them leered. Granny Hina put a protective arm around Shinobu. She knew they weren't going to get out this. She only hoped she could hold these bastards off long enough for Shinobu to escape. Suddenly, one of the men grabbed her from behind and pinned hers arms behind her back. Two men reached forward and grabbed Shinobu while she struggled and yelled for help. Granny Hina saw movement and turned to face it. A man was standing there! Maybe he would help them! "Please sir," she yelled, "Help us! Please!" the man took one look at the thugs, looked down, and walked away. Hina couldn't believe it! That coward left them there! "Y-YOU COWARD! BASTARD! COME BACK HERE! PLEEEASSSE,' she screamed. Suddenly, Granny Hina felt pain in her stomach. The thug cocked back his fist and struck her again, in her face this time. As the elderly woman's head snapped backward, Shinobu screamed. She tried to fight back, to get loose, to get to Granny, but instead she received a swift slap across her face for her efforts. Granny howled in rage. She snapped her head forward, striking her assailant's nose. She heard a satisfying crunch as his nose broke. Enraged, the man pulled out a knife and thrust it into Granny Hina's stomach. Pulling it out, he thrust in again. The man restraining the injured woman let go, and Hina fell to her knees. The leader of the gang laughed and said, "Nice one, Ryu. Got your ass kicked by an old lady. Well, at least you taught her some respect." Shinobu stood frozen in horror throughout the entire exchange. She couldn't believe it. She also couldn't believe what happened next. The thug holding began to drag her towards the alley way. Even though she was as young as she was, she knew what was about to happen. She screamed and fought with all her strength. Even though she was struggling, she was still shocked to see Granny, wounded as she was, fighting to get to her. Granny screamed, begged, pleaded with these monsters to hurt her, not the girl. Her pleas were silenced as the gang leader kicked her down and stood with his throat crushing her throat. He released just before she passed out, so that she would have to witness what was about to follow. As Shinobu disappeared inside the alley, Granny Hina heard laughter. Then, she heard screaming.

Aoyama Compound:

As Keitaro fell asleep, he thought that training had gone well that day. He also realized that he hadn't called home that day. Well, he'd make sure to call tomorrow. Snuggling into his futon, he was excited about talking with his granny tomorrow. Smiling, he let sleep take him.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Many of you have asked: no, I have not abandoned this fic. I've been dealing with the failing health, and deaths, of both of my grandmothers. Sorry I haven't updated, and I will work on the in the future. Enjoy, and hope to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am Iron Man**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Love Hina or Iron Man. They belong to their respective creators.

Snuggling into his futon, he was excited about talking with his granny tomorrow. Smiling, he let sleep take him.

Keitaro awoke the next morning to the sounds of shouting. Getting up, he slipped on his glasses and walked to the door. Looking out, he saw Motoko and Tsuruko arguing.

Opening the door fully, Keitaro asked what was wrong. Startled, the arguing sisters spun towards him. Looking at her sister from the corner of her eye, Tsuruko said, "Apparently, the point is now moot, Sister. Tell him." Motoko shook her head, a silent no. She did **not** want to be the one to give Keitaro the bad news. "If you do not tell him, then I will," Tsuruko said with steel in her voice. Giving her sister a sharp look, Motoko replied, "Fine. But I'll do it in my own way." Receiving a nod from her elder sister, she continued, "Keitaro, if I may speak with you for a moment." Nodding, Keitaro stepped back into his room and waited while Motoko entered and shut his door.

Motoko took a deep breath. Keitaro's heart froze. The news had to be horrible if Motoko was so nervous. "Something has happened, Keitaro," she began, "Last night, some men attacked Shinobu and Granny Hina." The cold around Keitaro's heart deepened into an artic chill. He knew it had to be bad. Motoko continued, "Granny Hina was hurt, badly. She's in the hospital. I am…so sorry, Keitaro."

Motoko attempted to put a comforting hand on Keitaro's shoulder. Normally, she wouldn't attempt to touch a man. But this was a very special circumstance and (try as she might to deny it) Keitaro was a very special person. However, Keitaro jerked away from her. He wasn't ready for her to touch him yet. His physical pain was just as fresh to him as this new spiritual anguish. Taking in a ragged breath, he asked the question he dreaded, "What about Shinobu?" Motoko's face darkened. Looking away, she replied, "She was raped." Keitaro's vision turned the color of crimson blood. Someone had done…that…to little Shinobu? Spinning toward the door, he threw it open. Looking at Tsuruko, the enraged man growled, "We're going home. Now." His host merely nodded and left to make the necessary preparations.

_Train to Hinata:_

Keitaro had been silent since he had told Tsuruko that they had to leave. Although she would never admit it, Motoko was starting to worry. She had never seen Keitaro annoyed, never mind angry. And it was clear that he was very angry. Filled with rage, in fact. She would watch him, and try to help in any way she could. She owed him that much, she figured. It was her duty now.

As her punishment, she was to stay by his side, aiding him. But not as his servant. Her sister had jokingly said (she hoped it was jokingly, anyway) that she would be like his wife. Motoko suspected that her sister had an ulterior motive. Other than that suspicion, Motoko didn't know what to think. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She refused to care about a male, or the very least admit that she did. She thought on her feelings for the remainder of the train ride.

_Hinata-Sou:_

The pair stood at the base of the stairs, gazing upon them in trepidation. Not only were the stairs steep, and the way long, but neither of the pair were prepared for the inevitable storm that would erupt at their return home. Taking deep breathes to calm them; the duo began the long and arduous process of ascending the stairs. As they neared the top, Keitaro paused. "I'm afraid," he said softly.

Motoko looked at him. She knew that, normally, if she heard a male utter such a statement than she would have thought him weak. This time…she understood. Tentatively, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Looking at her in shock, Keitaro saw a small blush on the warrior's face. Letting her hand go before she became too embarrassed, Keitaro nodded his thanks. Returning the nod, Motoko said, "I'll be here, Keitaro. I'll help you." To put it mildly, Keitaro was in utter shock. First, she reached out to him physically, then emotionally. Who was this strange woman that had taken the place of one of his tormentors? Shaking the thought from his mind, Keitaro opened the door and the pair entered.

The atmosphere inside the inn was somber and oppressive. Looking around, Keitaro spotted Haruka sitting at the table, staring off into space. As the pair moved towards her, a board creaked, alerting Haruka to their presence. Haruka's head snapped up, her eyes locking on her nephew. Opening his mouth to greet her, Keitaro was stunned into silence as his aunt suddenly sprang up and ran to him, enveloping him in a hug.

As his shock faded, he discovered that his normally stoic aunt was shaking and sobbing into his shoulder. Tentatively, he returned the hug, whispering comforting things to soothe her obvious pain. Slowly, he moved her to the couch.

Helping his distressed aunt sit down, he continued to comfort her. Looking over Haruka's shoulder, Keitaro signaled for Motoko to leave the room. Nodding she turned and left. As she left the room, however, she cast one last glance at the pair. Though she would not admit it, watching the tender scene made her realize something. She was starting to fall for her kanrinrin.

Continuing on her way, Motoko went to the upper floors of the dormitory. Motoko moved to Naru's door and knocked. She needed to get a sense of the situation, and her friend was the best way to get it. As the door opened, Motoko gasped in shock. Though she had not been gone long, Naru looked worlds different. Her eyes were dull, her hair had lost its sheen, and she seemed as if…as if something had sucked the life and energy from her.

_Back Downstairs:_

Keitaro continued to hold Haruka. Slowly, the older Urashima calmed, and then eased back. She looked awful. Her eyes were red and swollen, her nose was as well. She looked…exhausted. Drawing her hand swiftly over her eyes to dry them, Haruka gave Keitaro a sad smile. "Not what you expected to see, I'd wager," she said. Keitaro gave a slight nod, too shell-shocked to speak. Haruka gave a small, weak laugh at his reaction.

"It's horrifying. Mom…Shinobu. I just can't believe it. Just three days ago, everything was fine." Keitaro started. Three days ago? He had just found out yesterday. It had taken a day to get everything set up. Reading her nephew like her favorite book, Haruka responded to his unspoken question, "We waited, to see if Mom would stabilize. We didn't want to tell you that she was alive, only for her to while you were in transit. Hell, she still isn't out of the woods yet, Kei." All Keitaro could do was absorb this new information. He cleared his throat. It was time to ask a few questions. "Aunt Har…" he trailed off as his aunt gave him a glare as sharp as a dagger, "I mean Haruka. Where's Shinobu? Is she okay? Well, okay as she can be?"

Haruka sighed. "She's with Su right now. She's…a mess right now Keitaro. She's not doing too well." Keitaro held in his tears. He hated to think that someone had hurt little Shinobu like this. He asked his next question, "Did they catch the bastards that did this?" Haruka looked down. When her gaze returned to Keitaro, he saw the rage burning in her eyes. She said one word, "No." a new wave of rage crested inside of him.

Quelling his anger, he asked, "And the others? How are they handling this?" taking a deep breath to steady herself, Haruka replied, "Mutsumi's depressed, Sara keeps crying, Kitsune and Su have been trying to track down the criminals that did this, and Naru…Naru's angry. Angry at the men that did this, at you for not being here, and Motoko." Keitaro was surprised. Naru was mad at Motoko? Why? His thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise from upstairs.

_Upstairs, earlier:_

Naru looked at her. Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open. Growling, the obviously enraged girl threw herself at Motoko. Motoko was shocked. She tried to ask what was wrong, but Naru only responded by saying, "Your fault" over and over again. The pair struggled momentarily, before Naru tripped and fell, making a loud thud. Motoko backed away from the crazed young woman, confused. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of people running as Keitaro and Haruka bounded up the stairs. Keitaro looked shocked. He gave Motoko a questioning look as he stopped beside her. He was saved from speaking by Kitsune, who had magically appeared. Haruka looked at the fox and said, "Kitsune, I'll take care of Naru. Get these two up to speed please." Kitsune merely nodded. As Haruka led Naru back into her room, the resident fox gave the pair a sad smile and said, "Welcome home guys."

**A/N: **Hey guys. So sorry about how long it took to get this out. Between school and massive amounts of writer's block, a wrench just got thrown into the works. To those who sent encouraging e-mails, thanks. I definitely want to thank my girlfriend for pushing me to get this out. She's a huge reason why this got done. Just so you guys know, I've already got the next chapter done, I'm just smoothing it out. See you next chapter.


End file.
